welcome back, Luke
by WindyLen
Summary: Desde la perspectiva de nuestro querido psíquico de Onett, Ness, podremos saber lo que sintió cuando supo que su mejor amigo no volvería, o al menos era eso lo que le decían. ¿Qué hará cuando sepa que es mentira? Basado en el trailer "Lucas came out of Nowhere!"


Es mi cuarta vez en la mansión Smash... Esta vez somos más de 50 luchadores, a pesar de eso, todo estaba muy normal. Las mismas discuciones, las mismas peleas, las mismas amistades, las mismas comidas, entre otras cosas.

Los nuevos son geniales, y son muy fuertes también, los antiguos mejoraron sus técnicas. Vamos, lo típico.

La verdad es que estamos todos los de antes... Bueno, casi todos...

Por lo que pude escuchar de Samus, Snake no fue llamado esta vez, lo cual me sorprendió, siendo que Snake estuvo con nosotros antes. Ví que, aparte de él, faltaba alguien más, por lo que fui a buscar a Peach; como era de esperar, todos estaban en el mismo lugar. Lo primero que hice al llegar allí fue hacer una pregunta, tonta para muchos, pero para mí, era la pregunta más importante que pude haber realizado antes. De su respuesta dependía mucho.

"¿Dónde está Lucas?" Recuerdo que, una vez hecha la pregunta, mi viejo amigo Toon Link me observó con pena, incluso Villager, que desde que llegué lo veía con una sonrisa en su rostro, típica de él según Toon, llevaba una expresión que denotaba tristeza. Miré hacia la princesa Peach, y ella, Mario y el resto de los participantes del torneo anterior, tenían las mismas expresiones.

En ese momento, sólo pude imaginarme lo peor.

"Cariño, me temo que... Lucas..." Comenzó a hablar Peach, pero no la dejé siquiera terminar la oración; salí corriendo a la que iba a ser mi habitación, la cual no compartiría con nadie esta vez. Una gran habitación, completamente vacía.

"Me prometiste que avanzaríamos juntos. ¿Acaso era mentira, Lucas?" Susurré en la soledad, sentado en mi cama, mientras lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas hasta caer en una pequeña fotografía que llevaba en mis manos.

Una fotografía mía y de Lucas. Tomada el último día del torneo pasado, la última vez que nos vimos.

Con los días, dejé de llorar, pero aun así, la falta de aquel rubio psíquico me hacía sentir un vacío en mi pecho.

Fui a preguntarle a Peach el por qué sentía eso, le expliqué todo lo que sentía desde que nos conocimos hasta el día de hoy, y ella, junto a las otras chicas, me miró con una sonrisa entre tierna y nostálgica.

"Ness, eso que acabas de contar, significa que estás enamorado" me dijo, mientras acariciaba mi cabello por encima de mi gorra...

¿Amor? Recuerdo haber escuchado a Paula explicarle a Poo lo que era eso; y ahora que lo pienso, tiene mucho sentido.

Me enamoré de mi mejor amigo, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?

Decidí dejar eso de lado, dentro de poco tendríamos nuestras batallas, debía concentrarme y entrenar; pero no saber nada de Lucas no me ayudaba.

Durante todas mis batallas, sólo logré dar pena; incluso el mismo Master Hand me llamó la atención varias veces por eso. Decía que no lo estaba dando todo, que no era el Ness de antes, y tenía mucha razón, estaba conciente de ello.

Toon Link, quien siempre era seguido por Villager, intentaba animarme un poco, apoyándome siempre. Incluso los nuevos, al enterarse del por qué me encontraba así, me estuvieron consolando. Sobretodo Lucina, fue muy amable conmigo.

Incluso Rosalina, quien me ofreció enviarle una carta a Lucas escrita por mí, con uno de sus Lumas, debido a que el servicio de envíos no funcionaba. Eso explica el por qué nunca pude comunicarme con él.

Luego de tanta insistencia de su parte, accedí. Estuve una noche entera escribiéndole la carta, quería que fuera perfecta, pero, al igual que con mis batallas, fue corta y patética.

" **Lucas**

 **¿Qué tal todo en Tazmily? Hace poco llegué a la mansión Smash y, resulta que el servicio de envíos está averiado. Pero una luchadora nueva, de nombre Rosalina, me ayudó a hacer llegar esta carta a tí. Por lo que no te asustes si ves a una estrella volando por allí, se llaman Lumas.**

 **Sólo quería decirte que, más te vale que sigas entrenando, porque te espera un lugar aquí en la mansión, y si te tardas puede que te lo roben, y no queremos eso, ¿cierto? Hehe...** **Entrena mucho, ¡los nuevos son muy fuertes! Incluso Villager, da hasta miedo.**

 **Hablando de, Toon Link se consiguió otro acosador, ya no es Popo, ahora es Villager haha, pero parece que a éste sí le puso interés~** **.**

 **Espero recuerdes nuestra promesa. ¡Nos vemos pronto Luke!**

 **-Ness** "

Muy patético y lo se. Hay muchas cosas que debo decirle, por recomendación de Zelda, pero que es mejor que lo sepa en persona y no por una carta. Eso es lo que creo al menos.

Una vez terminada, la coloqué en un sobre y se la llevé a Rosalina, explicandole la dirección: Tazmily, Nowhere Islands. Su casa es fácil de reconocer, es la más alejada a las otras casas, en la colina. Y Tiene el jardín lleno de girasoles.

Sobre la carta, de verdad tenía la esperanza de que él pudiera venir a la mansión para este torneo también, pero sabía que eso era casi imposible. No porque era débil, porque aquí eran muy fuertes.

Hasta para mí.

Varios días pasaron desde que aquel Luma fue a llevar mi mensaje a Luke, cuando por fin volvió, y con otra carta en manos. Era una carta de Lucas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corté mi conversación con Toon y Villager abruptamente, con quienes me encontraba en ese momento, agradecí a Rosalina y a su estrella, y fui corriendo a mi habitación a leer la carta.

Estaba más emocionado que cuando me enteré de que venía.

" **Ness,**

 **Me alegra de que hayas llegado a la mansión, y que puedas participar en el torneo otra vez. ¡Estoy muy feliz por tí!**

 **El saber que estás allá y aun tienes esperanzas en mí, me da fuerzas para seguir entrenando.**

 **¿Otro acosador más? Pobre Toon Link, sólo espero que éste sea el definitivo, ¿sabes? Hehe.**

 **No he olvidado nuestra promesa. ¡Hasta pronto Ness!**

 **-Lucas** "

Una carta muy sencilla, pero que volcó mi corazón, y no de buena manera.

Pude ver en el papel, unas pequeñas manchas oscuras, casi imposibles de notar. Eran marcas de lágrimas.

Lucas no estaba seguro de si podría venir, y eso me derrumbó. Al final de la carta, las últimas líneas se veían un poco temblorosas, siendo que la caligrafía del rubio siempre ha sido perfecta.

Eran simples detalles que debías observar con atención para poder notar. Acostumbrado a observar atentamente todas sus cartas, hice lo mismo.

Ahora sí estaba deprimido.

Pasaron días, semanas, y hasta meses, sin noticias de Lucas. Un nuevo luchador llegó, su nombre es Mewtwo. El día que llegó me emocioné demasiado, porque nos habían notificado de un nuevo luchador, pero no nos dijeron quién. Aun tenía esperanzas.

Y ese día las perdí.

Hace unos días luché con Villager, perdí, no supe luchar, parecía el muñeco de entrenamiento, por más que quisiera, no conseguía moverme. Patético.

Hoy lucho con Bowser.

Justo hoy, llegan 3 luchadores nuevos. Todos los presentes tienen una gran sonrisa decorando sus rostros, sonrisa que se ensancha cuando me miran, no puedo entender el por qué, y nadie me lo quiere decir. Seguro debe ser mi imaginación.

Hace unas horas, llegó el primero, se llama Ryu, peleador, a mi parecer, parecido a Little Mac.

Acaba de llegar el segundo, Roy, amigo de Marth, Ike, Lucina y Robin.

Ahora mismo empezó mi pelea. Bowser me está dando una paliza, y no puedo detenerlo, no tengo la fuerza para lorarlo, aunque lo intente. No me siento con animos de pelear. No importa lo que haga. Se que él no está entre el público apoyandome.

Embistió mi cuerpo, haciendome caer al suelo, justo al borde, sin la posibilidad de levantarme. Se está acercando a mí. Se acabó, otra patética derrota más. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe final. El que me mandaría a volar.

Pero ese dichoso golpe final nunca llegó... Llegó algo mucho mejor.

"¡PK Fire!"

 **Esa voz, la reconozco donde sea'** fue lo que pasó por mi mente y, abriendo mis ojos, pude verificar que, por una vez en mucho tiempo, tuve razón.

"Es mi turno de protegerte, Ness" aquel chico de cabellera rubia siguió luchando contra mi oponente, mandándolo a volar, usando un PK Freeze y acabándolo con un PK Thunder.

Aun no lograba salir de mi shock, no podía articular palabra, ni mucho menos moverme.

La batalla acabó. El rubio se acercó a mí y me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo, ha pasado mucho tiempo" me dijo con voz calmada y una sonrisa tímida, pero de sus ojos se asomaban pequeñas lágrimas, y un sonrojo coloreaba sus blancas mejillas.

Le miraba fijamente, sin poder creer que lo tenía frente a mí. De mis ojos se escaparon varias lágrimas, que bajaban por mis mejillas hasta desaparecer en el suelo. Pude sentir mis labios curvarse en una gran sonrisa y, sin esperar más tiempo, corrí la poca distancia que nos separaba y lo abracé, como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

Si esto es un sueño, que nadie me despierte.

"No sabes cuánto te extrañé Luke, no tienes ni idea" susurré en su oido, ocultando mi rostro entre su hombro y su cuello, abrazándolo más fuerte, por miedo a que pueda irse de mi lado si lo suelto.

"Ness..." Habló en tartamudeos, y correspondió mi abrazo igual de fuerte, sentí sus lágrimas caer y pude escuchar sus sollozos, "me alegra poder estar contigo de nuevo" susurraba suavemente, dejando escapar unas pequeñas risas entre su llanto, risas a las que yo me uní.

A los pocos segundos, se escuchó un carraspeo de garganta; muy a mi pesar, Lucas y yo nos separamos, sólo para ver a Toon Link, a punto de romper a llorar, quien se unió al abrazo.

Tomamos a Villager de la mano y lo unimos al abrazo también, a pesar de no saber qué estaba ocurriendo, se sentía feliz, o eso era lo que pasaba por su mente al menos.

 _ **"Aún**_ _**tienes la mala costumbre de leer la mente de los demás, ¿no?"**_ escuché una voz resonando en mi cabeza y, disimuladamente, volteé mis ojos hasta Lucas, quien me sonrió de manera juguetona.

 _ **¿Qué puedo decir, Luke? Y al parecer no soy el único"**_ pensé, consciente de que me escucharía, imitando su sonrisa.

Definitivamente, no hay nada que arruine este lindo momento... Excepto una cosa...

"¡VILLAGER BAJA EL HACHA! ES SÓLO UNA MARIPOSA!"

 _ **"Buena suerte Toonie"**_ pensé yo.

 _ **"La necesitarás"**_ me siguió Luke, ambos nos miramos y reímos, para luego continuar viendo la escena frente a nosotros.

Porque no todos los días ese alguien especial para tí vuelve a tu lado, y ves a tu mejor amigo siguiendo a un loco con un hacha que quiere cortar una inocente mariposa... Vale, sé que suena mal, pero en realidad es divertido.

Sobre Lucas, ya le diré lo que siento otro día, sólo debo tener cuidado, no sea que lo descubra leyendo mi mente, hah.

 _ **Cierto, Lucas?**_

 _ **¿De qué?**_

 _ **Nada, olvidalo.**_


End file.
